


Exceeding Expectations

by DaizyHeart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Rape, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaizyHeart/pseuds/DaizyHeart
Summary: Its After Harry's 6th year and start of the summer of his 7th Sirius is pardoned Petigrew was captured harry still has to go to the Dursley's and things go very wrong even before they get back to Private Drive. Snarry Fic.





	1. Shocking

**EXCEEDING EXPECTATIONS**

**By: Daizy Heart**

**Chapter 1: Shocked**

Harry got off the train and said goodbye to his friend Ron, as Hermione had left school early do to a family emergency, she wasn't on the train with them. Harry thought as he waited for his uncle. "Come on BOY!" His uncle yelled as he came into view looking like it was Harry's fault for all his problems. "Coming uncle Vernon." Harry said not wanting to anger him anymore than he already was.

Harry got into the back seat where his cousin sat looking smug. "You know dear cousin; I'm going to love this summer." Dudley said looking like his birthday came early. They started driving away going on to the motorway, when suddenly, his uncle picked up more speed than was posted. Harry knew something wasn't right given that his uncle never drives over the limit, and when he saw his cousin grinning it became clear something was going to happen. Harry looked at his cousin once more, that's when he saw Dudley's grin leave his face and a sneer was replaced. Not having enough time to reach for his wand to get away, before Dudley grabbed his hair and started to slam Harry's head against the window until he was sure Harry couldn't focus, he then opened Harry's door and pushed him out onto the motorway. Harry screamed as he hit the road as his relatives laughed driving away.

Bleeding and unsure what to do or where he was, Harry did the only thing he could think of, thinking of the only person who has always truly been there for him. Harry didn't realize he had apparated to that person until he was looking into the black eyes of his potions Professor. Having lost a lot of blood Harry could only say one word before passing out "Tuney." As the world went black.

Severus prided himself on his wards at home because no one without knowledge of his house could enter. That was until Harry bloody Potter, came into this world and became commonly good at being an exception to all the rules of life. When Severus saw Potter appear right in his front room looking like he'd been run over by a car. After Potter had fell unconscious Severus just stood shocked before kneeling and started to heal the brat.

The young potions master had to get his healing license before he could get his masters, so healing the brat wasn't going to be a problem, or so he thought. As he started doing a full diagnostic his thoughts wondered why Potter would choose to come to him. Why wouldn't he go to his god father or the burrow? That was his thought process until Severus saw Potters results from his diagnostic appear onto parchment.

Severus just stared at the parchment as it continued to show every bump, bruise, and illness that Potter has had from the time he was born. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Severus started reading the results from when he was two years old until most recent. The more he read the more he realized he had been lied to for the last 17 years. Severus was angry not at Potter, the boy hadn't been lying to him during their lessons, but because of his hatred for the young man's father, he didn't listen. Who did this to Potter he is loved at school for the most part, then remembered Potter's last words "Tuney!" Severus sneered he hadn't heard that name in almost 22 years.

The potions master started to hate that he listened to Dumbledore about Potter being safe with Lily's sister. He knew how Petunia treated Lily for being a witch, he should have known she would treat her nephew the same way or in the life of these results worse.

After healing the life-threatening injuries, the best that he could, Severus got up and went over to the fireplace to call Poppy but knew he couldn't he couldn't call someone who could ignore these types of injuries. The fact that she could have possibly known what Potters home life was like and did nothing meant that someone was covering up the abuse. There was only one person who would do that, and he would get his just deserts soon. Severus needed help, he couldn't go to Hogwarts so that meant his only options were Saint Mungo's or the only healer who would probably rather see Potter dead than heal him. Severus was taking a leap of faith and hoping that if he showed them Potter's results first then maybe it would save not only Potter but himself. Grabbing some floo powder he called out his destination and step out.

Lucius looked up from his paper and suddenly dropped it rushing over to Severus when he saw the look of shock on his friend's face. "Severus, are you ok? What happened?" Lucius asked looking very concerned for he hadn't seen Severus like this in a long time. "You might want to get Cissa and Tom, I only want to explain this once." Severus said trying to figure out what to say as he was deep in thought Lucius had called out for his wife and lord.

"Severus what is this all about?" Cissa asked "Yes I would like to know what is so important." Tom stated they both sat down waiting for Severus to start talking. "I want you all to vow that what I am about to show you won't be judged, this person has tried to tell me about this, but my own judgment took it as a lie." Severus said looking stricken about what he was going to reveal. "You have my word as a healer Severus." Cissa said looking at her husband and their lord. "You have my word as your lord as well even though I have a feeling I'm not going to like it." Tom said knowing he really wasn't going to like what was revealed. "You know you have my word as your friend Severus." Lucius said more concerned about the look of anger that was on Severus face.

Severus grabbed into his robe and pulled out the parchment, he then duplicated it before handing them to his three friends. Then Severus sat down in a chair and waited for everyone's reaction. "I put the person's name at the end of the results, so you have to read all of it." Severus said so that when they were done it was less of a chance for judgment.

After about ten minutes Cissa gasped go up ran out of the room, then came back look at Severus with a nod and with her healer bag she walked to the fireplace said the address and left. Tom's eyes bulged out of his head has it snapped up and looked at Severus. "How could that old goat let this go so far?" Tom said looking angry, sad and worried all in one. "I don't know Tom, he lied to me told me the boy was spoiled and got everything handed to him." Severus said looking even more sick to his stomach. "You know you could have died or lost your magic, that vow could have harmed you both." Tom said getting even more angry at the old goat.

"Tom getting angry wont help, we need to help Potter get away from the goat and talk with his relatives." Lucius said then jumping slightly when Severus started yelling. "I don't want to speak to them! I want to kill them!" Severus yelled pacing back and forth going through all the spells he knew wandlessly. "Lucius didn't you just tell me that I shouldn't get angry." Tom smirked at Severus who started to simmer down back into his chair. "Where did Cissa go?" Lucius said ignoring his lords' comment. "She went to heal Potter. He's in very bad shape, and for some reason choose me to apparate to." Severus said wondering why Potter chose to come to him. "He knows about your vow and has respected you since our third year after you shielded us from Remus." Hermione Granger said appearing in the room with Draco.

"Ah Miss Granger I see your family emergency was a ruse? And what do you mean he knows about my vow? The only person who knew apart from the people in this room are Albus." Severus said looking worried that the brat was eavesdropping and what else had he heard. "He's a telepathy but he watched you make the vow in Dumbledore's pensive, who accidentally left it in the open when he left Harry alone in his office." Hermione explained seeing the surprised look on their face on the topic of Harry being telepathic or were they surprised that Dumbledore left the pensive.

"When did Potter learn about the vow?" Severus asked if Potter has known since his third year it would explain the lack of snark that he had been getting from the boy. "Professor for me to tell you all of this I would need Bella down here as well, after I tell you what and when Harry saw in the pensive another story and conformation needs to be addressed." Hermione said looking at Tom, who nodded and got up to get his wife. Once everyone was seated and Hermione had the floor. "What I am about to tell you is not to be taken lightly or for you lot to place judgement. Harry has always been able to hear everyone's thoughts no matter if they are shielded or not. He didn't tell me about his ability until our third year when he knew for sure I could be trusted. Professor he learned about your vow in his second year after he freed Dobby, Harry was going back up to the headmaster's room to give him back the diary but when he got back Dumbledore wasn't there, only his pensive. Harry had never seen anything like this before and being who he is was curious. He was pulled into the memory of Dumbledore asking you for a Vow of protection for Harry, but that's not the only memory that Harry stumbled on that day."

Breathing for a second and taking a seat next to Draco who handed her a cup of tea she continued. "Harry found out that he wasn't the child of Lily and James Potter and that the real Harry Potter died at childbirth. Harry is a stolen child that Dumbledore took from the only people who he knew would produce a child of extraordinary powers and that if he played things correctly, he could mold said child to die for the wizarding world. The reason I asked for Bella to be present was to ask this question? When was your child taken from you? And how old was he?" Hermione finally finished and asked, "Hadrian was born July 31st, 1980 and was stolen when he was a year old." Bella said sounding sad yet after Miss Grangers story slightly hopeful.

Hermione looked defeated so Harry really was Tom and Bella's son and Severus was Harry's soul bond but didn't know it yet. "I have a memory I must show you that Harry gave me in case he was hurt severely." Hermione said as she grabbed at a vile around her neck. She walked over and handed it to Tom and Bella. Hermione kept the other one meant for Severus until the last minute in case the injuries weren't as bad as she feared.

"You both are to watch it together; Harry didn't want you either alone when watching it." Hermione said becoming very nervous as they poured the vile into the pensive and began to watch. For the next twenty minutes no one spoke, no one moved, everyone waited until the couple finished watching the memories. Once Bella and Tom excited the pensive all you could hear was Bella. "He's a dead man, all to finish the prophecy. How dare he try to do this, that thing wasn't even talking about you." Bella yelled but then spoke again looking at Severus "where is he? I want to see Him."


	2. Purge

Chapter 2: Purge

While the discussion at the manor, was going on Narcissa got to work on Harry. "You, poor young man why would that old man let this happen?" She said more to herself as she started to magically send potions into Harry's stomach, to start the healing that based on the diagnostic that Severus had done on Harry, the young mans magic wasn't healing him the way that it should. Harry's body is to weak for him to be the dark lords equal magically Harry wasn't showing the signs. Narcissa decided to do a diagnostic on Harry's core to see what was going on, when she got the shock of her life. "How dare that man, put something like this on a child! Harry, I know you can't hear me, but I am so sorry, I'm not sure I will be able to fully save you." Narcissa said will tears welled up in her eyes.

Just then the floo went off and Bella walked out, then a few seconds later everyone was in Severus sitting area. "Cissa, why are you on the verge of tears? I haven't seen you like this since Andromeda got disowned from the family." Bella said looking at her sister with worry. "Oh Bella, I am not sure I can save him. His magical core has had been magically bound since he was about three years old. Which if I would hazard a guess was the first time, he ever did magic, and those awful muggles had that stupid goat do this to him." Narcissa said just looking at Harry with such sadness. "Cissa is there anything that you know of that will save my brother?" Hermione said as she let go of her glamour, revealing her now green eyes and softer features. "When? How? Why? And if I can get him to wake up long enough, we can go to the goblins to do a full purge, I also see that he has a bunch of glamour's on as well." Narcissa said but still looked at Hermione for answers to her question. "To answer your questions, we did a blood adoptions the summer after his 4th year when he found out that he was now legally an adult after being forced into the tournament, which he said to thank you for that and if Barty is still alive he really needs to thank him. For the why well, that would need to be explained by Harry because that is another reason, he needs to thank Barty. What would it take to wake Harry up?" Hermione finally asked after answering Cissa's questions.

"I could probably get him to wake up if I had someone who was magically compatible with to siphon their magic and give it to Harry to help him heal faster." Narcissa said not really thinking that anyone in this room would fit the bill. "You can test Tom, Bella, and… Um…. You can also test Severus…" Hermione said looking a bit nervous about saying the last one. "Why would I test Tom and Bella? And why do I get the feeling that Severus is compatible?" Narcissa asked looking at Hermione who shuffled her feet and didn't make eye contact with anyone but Draco. "Well Tom and Bella are Harry's biological parents so they might be compatible and um…. The reason I said to test Severus is well um… I think you need to watch this to understand… Before I let you, all see it, I want your word Severus not to judge or get mad at Harry for not telling you. I know when he found out he was torn between telling but fearing and knowing you wouldn't believe him, so you would have ended up telling Dumbledork and then Harry's memories would have been modified again. So, I need your promise, to keep an open mind." Hermione said finally looking at Severus as she grabbed the other vile around her neck and when she got the nod from Severus, she tapped the vile, so it projected what the memory showed rather than use a pensive.

The Memory

"Harry deserve to know what you did Dumbledore, and why you've done it." Said a sane Sirius Black. "Harry can never know his powers are blocked, and he will never know why I did it Sirius, do you really want Harry to be with his soulmate?" Dumbledore asked looking nothing like his grandfatherly self. "Well no of course not, even thinking about Harry being with that slimy git and the fact that Lily already bonded them when Harry was a baby is gross. I know for sure James would never have agreed to this even to save his son." Sirius said looking angry and grossed out about the whole thing. "It should still be Harry's choice, to choose weather or not he wants to be with his soul mate." Sirius then said looking at Dumbledore finally. "No Sirius, if Harry chose to be with his soul mate, I fear Severus will get Harry to side with the Dark rather than the light." Dumbledore said really trying to convince Sirius that this was for the best. "We can't keep his magic blocked for much longer it will kill him and then he won't defeat Voldemort like he's supposed to Dumbledore you know this." Sirius said hoping that Dumbledore would see reason. "I plan to unblock his magic during his 7th year once he gets back from his aunt and uncles." Dumbledore said but not really sounding like he was telling the truth. "I don't believe you; I am going to tell Harry when he comes up here and there isn't anything you can do to stop me." Sirius said looking angry that Dumbledore would do this to his godson. "I'm sorry Sirius but there is, and you won't be seeing Harry after today." Dumbledore said as he pointed his wand at Sirius so fast that he didn't have enough time to react and his memory was modified. "Now is the time you should know, I extracted this memory almost to late, because Dumbledore caught me outside his door listening to the whole conversation and luckily I had already stored the memory in this jar before he modified my memory as well." Harry said as he showed up in the memory and started to explain. "I need you to know Severus that I only hid this from you because of what Dumbledore had already done to prevent this. By this time, you should already know that I am not fully a Potter, I was blood adopted by James and Lily. Though Lily knew who I was and wasn't happy with Dumbledore for what he did, that is why she came to you one last time before they went into hiding. When you held me for just that one second while "Lily, grabbed my bottle from her bag" she castes a small bonding spell on us, that is why you have always felt the need to keep saving me. I know when I found all of this out, I was shocked and pleased while what you really felt wasn't truly how you had felt. This might come as a shocked but your memories of me and us have been altered. Dumbledore has changed so much of our lives to fit into the stupid prophecy that he made. Severus I know I am probably in really bad shape and am asking a lot of you but I ask for the first time to help save me and share some of your magic with, this is the only reason Hermione was aloud to show you this memory was if that was the stipulation to my injuries." Harry said as the memory finally ended, and everyone was just shocked at what they heard.

No one said a word, but everyone looked at the young man laying on the couch. "How long ago did he find this out, because Dumbledore looked way younger than what he looks like now?" Severus finally asked looking at Hermione who shifted on her feet again. "He's known since his 4th year before the third task, and he's know about who is family is since his 2nd year Dumbledore left his pensive out and didn't realize Harry was going to try and return Tom diary back to him after he tricked Lucius to free Dobby." Hermione said looking slightly smug when she said the last bit. "Why did he hide it for so long? Why not try to convince someone from the Dark? I am willing to share my magic with him if only to get him awake up to answer my questions." Severus said looking down at the young man who was starting to become a mystery to him. "Severus, you know as soon as he wakes up, we will have to get him to the goblins to do a purge." Hermione said looking sternly at her Professor. "Fine, but after he is healthy, I want answers. I am not angry with Harry I am just confused and want to know why he didn't try to tell someone." Severus said looking around the room, as he walked over to Harry and place his hand on the young man's chest and started to pour his magic into him.

After a few minutes, Harry's color started to go back to normal. While Severus was giving him some of his magic Narcissa was magically putting more potions into Harry's stomach to help the healing process go faster. Harry moaned and started to wake up, he opened his eyes then groaned even more. "Great, I must have been in really bad shape, if Hermione had to show those damn memories." Harry said groaning as his eyes landed on his parents and doing everything not to look at Severus. "Hadrian, you had us all worried be thankful that Hermione showed us the memories in time to save your life young man." Bella sternly said though was shocked that she used her sons real name. "Sorry mum, I didn't mean it like it sounded I just didn't want them to be shown in such distressed conditions. I would have rather told you all myself." Harry said not seeing the shocked look on Bella's face at being called mum. "Aunt Cissy, could you please give me a level 8 pain potion, I am going to need it if we are to go to the goblins, I can't move in all this pain. Its worse than when dad put me under that Curcio and I was shaking for hours after because Dumbledork, didn't let me see Poppy until after he saw all my memories of dad coming back?" Harry asked looking at Narcissa who hide her shocked look well. "Of course, Hadrian will that be the only potion you'll need to get to Gringotts?" Narcissa asked doing all she could not react to Harry calling her Aunt. "No that is all I will need, and I am sure that after the purge that, your going to want answers, aren't you?" Harry asked finally looking at Severus not fully meeting his eye. "Indeed Mr. Potter." Severus said also not really looking at Harry.

"Well lets gets this over with, I'm sure after everything is done, I will just go stay at Potter manor until school starts again." Harry said taking the potion Narcissa gave him and stood up to get to the fireplace, looking slightly put out by Severus calling him Potter. Harry left through the floo heading towards Gringotts, leaving everyone getting up to follow not before Severus got berated. "You really are a git, sometimes Uncle Sev. You really think that Harry likes being called Potter? That's all the Dursleys called him or they called him Freak or Boy… Why do you think he never really responded to Dumbledork very well when he calls him My boy? You really need to realize the Harry you think you know is all a lie that Dumbledore told you. If Harry is right, you will need to get a purge as well to see how many memories have been modified. Now stop being such a git and help my friend recover." Draco said sternly at his god father who looked taken back by Draco.

Everyone finally appeared at Gringotts, where they found Harry talking to Griphook and the goblin king Gailak. "Are you finally ready to get the full purge done Lord Peverell Riddle Black Slytherin Potter?" Gailak asked looking very excited to see what the young Lord was supposed to look. "WHAT!? Hadrian how were you able to be Lord of all those titles." Bella yelled looking as shocked as everyone else. "Well seeing as Dad can't take his lordships do to technically being dead, I became lord." Harry said looking at his mom looking a little embarrassed about his titles. "That does make sense, I can't really take the Riddle or even the Slytherin titles, yet I completely forgot about the Peverell title." Tom said not really looking put out that his son had all these lordships. "Can I get the purge done now?" Harry said looking even more embarrassed as they kept talking. "Yes, come this way Lord Peverell we will get this purge done so that you can finally start healing properly." Gailak said shaking his head at how unsure the young lord was of himself.

They were led into the ritual room where Harry laid down in the circle and got ready for the goblins to start the ritual. "Alright Lord Peverell, I have to warn you that this is going to hurt the number of spells, binding, and potions you have in your system is extensive. I fear that will need help anchoring the power you will come into." Gailak said looking at Harry who only nodded that he knew it was going to hurt. "I've asked enough of everyone, I am not going to ask for anyone to anchor me I will deal with the pain, just make sure the shields hold and the power serge will remain contained." Harry said not looking at anyone in the room just stared at the ceiling. "Harry you know I will help you; I hate seeing you in pain you know this please let me help you." Hermione said looking at Harry with such sadness in her eyes. "I will also help as powerful as Hermione is, she won't be able to handle it all." Draco said taking Hermione's hand in his and looking very determined. "No! this power will be overwhelming its 14 years' worth of magic being stored even with the both of you, it won't be enough to contain the power. I will deal with the pain, its not like I'm not used to it by now. Can't be any worse than the summer of my fourth year." Harry said giving them reassurance that he would be fine. "Fine but know that we hate this mate." Draco said holding on to Hermione as the goblins put up the shields and started the ritual.

The pain was bad but as Harry thought it wasn't as bad as the summer of his 4th year when his Uncle sold him to a muggle brothel to pay for rent. After about three hours the ritual was finally done, Harry felt so much better like a weight was lifted and he felt so clean which he didn't even think was possible. Before he could really enjoy the feeling his power engulf him. Now this was pain he has never felt, and it was agonizing, Harry had never been in more pain than he was now and wished that he had excepted Draco and Hermione's help. "Let me through, I am the only one that will be able to anchor him." Harry heard the one voice he never thought would offer such a thing. He looked over as he saw Severus walk into the circle and lean down next to him. "P—Harry let me do this, I can't in good conscience let you be in pain when I know I can help." Severus said finally looking right at Harry for the first time. As he laid his hand on Harry's chest again to start anchoring his power. The power was intense, Harry was right 14 years of his magic being bonded was going to be a little overwhelming. Another hour went by, before everything finally settled down. "Finally, I don't think I could have handled that pain much more, so that was way worse than 4th years summer." Harry said still laying down looking over at Hermione and Draco. "H-Harry I have to apologize; I think all of this information has just taken a little to get my head around. I think I also need to go through a purge to see what has been altered." Severus said still looking at Harry showing him that he wasn't lying. "If your going to get the purge let me get up so you can lay down and the goblins can just start again." Harry said finally making eye contact with Severus.

That is what Severus did, he got the purge and when all the blocks and modifications had been restored, to say he was angry would have been an understatement. "How dare that old goat, how dare he take that away from us. Harry why didn't you try to fix my memories? Why did you continue to allow me to hurt the bond Lily placed on us? Did you really think I was that far gone that I wouldn't have believed you?" Severus asked looking so hurt that Harry wouldn't have given him a chance. "Severus, the last time I told you and you did believe me, Ron had been in the room. I didn't know he was there until Dumbledork burst through your classroom and blasted us away from one another." Harry said hoping Severus would understand why he couldn't risk it again. "So, it wasn't because you didn't trust me, but that you couldn't risk our mind being messed with again if Dumbledore found out?" Severus asked making sure he understood what Harry was trying to say. "Exactly, Severus we've had our memories altered over eleven times the only reason why mine didn't take affect was because of my Lord status and me having my rings. You haven't taken your Prince lordship so you didn't have that same protection and I couldn't risk your mind being damage, with Dumbledore's wand happy hand." Harry said staring into the eyes of his soul mate, who was staring back. "Harry, I want to finish the bond that Lily placed on us, that is if you are still wanting that." Severus said starting to look nervous that Harry had changed his mind about him. "You blockhead, your supposed to be so smart yet you have no confidence when it comes to, knowing that your soul mate would never change his mind. I mean come on Severus, when I set my mind on something have, I ever truly given up on it?" Harry asked smirking at Severus, who also started to smile a little. "Then let's finish the Soul Bond, if I'm not mistaken, we've already done the Magic part, now we just need to the Mind and when you are really ready we can finish with the binding of our bodies." Severus said with some color coming into his face. "I agree we can do the mind part right now, then later the body I feel like we should get it over with now my own body is starting to feel the affects of the purge and my body hasn't fully healed.

Before we do the second part of the bond, I want to see what I look like." Harry said summoning a mirror and just rolling his eyes. "Well it looks like no matter if I'm under glamour's or not I will still look exactly like my father. I still have my green eyes though, and at least my hair isn't so out of control now." Harry said smiling at his new look, liking it better now that he could see with out those horrible glasses. "You get your eyes from your grandmother Andromeda; she had those piercing green eyes." Bella said looking at her son, who was right he looked like a replica of Tom at 17. Looking back at Severus, Harry walked over to Griphook and asked, "Will you bond Severus and I doing both the magic and mind part of the soul bond and Severus and I will finish the bond soon with the body part being last?" "I would be honored to bond you two together Lord Pervella." Griphook said truly feeling excited that he was asked. "Then let's get this show on the road, before I pass out on my feet." Harry said walking back over to Severus to start the bond process all over again.


	3. Bonding

Chapter 3: Bonding

Harry and his company left the ritual room and walked with the goblins into a room that looked almost like a muggle church with a alter and everything the only difference was that you could all but see the magic resonating from the alter. "Lord Peverell do you have your bonding rings?" Griphook asked wondering which ones the young lord would use. With a smirk Harry looked at his father and said, "I think we will be using Slytherins bonding rings Griphook." Doing all he could not to laugh at the shocked looks on his family's face. "What pray tell gives you the idea that Salazar's rings will except you, Harry you are a Gryffindor after all." His father also said smirking at his son who understood his jest. "Because father, I've been down in the chamber since my second year and found Sal's office. He was the one who came up with the idea, that I use these rings because they have all the founder's protection on them and of course Sal put his in with Parselmagic. So Sev and I will be well guarded if I decided to go back to Hogwarts." Harry said still smiling at everyone's expression at Harry's and Tom's banter.

"Well I don't have the energy to get the rings and do the ceremony, but I can send a house elf of my choosing is that correct?" Harry asked Griphook hoping he didn't have to get the rings himself. "You are correct young Lord. Any house elf you trust can get into your vault." Griphook said having a feeling it was going to be that hyperactive elf the Lord has used to give Gringotts letters. "Perfect! Dobby!" Harry called out the elf that would do anything for Harry, as he popped right in front of Harry.

"What can Dobby's do for Great Master Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked looking up at his idol, then seeing his old master standing behind his friend. "Master Harry Potter sir, does Dobby need to show his old master a lesson again?" Dobby asked starting to raise his hand to defend Harry. "NO! Dobby I am fine, you know the secret I told you about who I was? Well they finally know who I really am Dobby and they have excepted me." Harry said feeling his body start to give out from all the damage that was still healing. Rolling his eyes at the fact that even if he had died, he would have still come back, thanks to a little friend of his. Shaking out of his thoughts he looked at Dobby again and said, "Dobby I need you to go into Slytherin's Vault and get me the bonding rings." Smiling and jumping up and down Dobby slightly shirked "Of course, Dobby's be right back Master Harry Potter Sir, Yes I be rights back indeed." Smiling from ear to ear he popped away only to return seconds later with a small box. "Here's they be Master Harry Potter sir, I hopes you and your bonded are happies." Dobby said popping away again, not waiting for a response from Harry.

Harry always felt winded after talking with Dobby, but he was such a good and loyal friend that Harry couldn't help but love the elf. "Now that my overprotective elf is gone, can we finally bond? I have waited for over a year for this, and as much as I look healthy, I am about to pass my limit." Harry said ushering the goblins to start the bonding. "Right away young Lord, I just need you and Mr. Snape to join me at the alter so we can begin the first two portions of the Soul bond, we will also be doing a normal bonding to make things legal and official, so as to keep you both safe down the road." Griphook said wanting to keep the friend of the goblins safe. "I think that is a great idea, better to have everything done now rather it come to bite us down the road." Severus finally said having not said a single word about the rings or anything since his purge.

"Severus, are you ready to do this? You've been really quiet since your purge; I don't want to feel like we are rushing." Harry said looking at Severus with concern. "No, Harry bonding with you is the easiest choice I have ever got to make in my life, I am just feeling such betrayal from a man for whom I always admired." Severus said wanting to make sure that Harry understood why he was being so quiet, and that it had nothing to do with them bonding. "I know Sev, when I found out what he was allowing to happen to me and what he did to my life, I was broken I didn't know whom to trust and luckily Hermione allowed me into her thoughts. So, I understand what betrayal feels like, with what Ron and his family did to me." Harry said as they both stood facing each other to start the bonding.

"Alright young lord repeats after me." Griphook said "I actually have my own vows to say that will work for this bond." Harry said hoping that it was okay. "Great I hate having to say these lines, and anyone who can come up with something that is better than I am more than happy to hear." Griphook smiled to the young lord who just smiled back at him. "alright then Young lord you begin." Griphook said looking at them. "I Hadrian Lucian Peverell Riddle Black Slytherin Potter do take Severus Tobias Snape to be my soul bonded husband from now until the end of time, I swear to cherish, love, honor, trust, to be devoted to in sickness and in health, for the good and the bad times to mote it be." Harry said never wavering as he looked into Severus's eyes. "I Severus Tobias Snape do take Hadrian Lucian Peverell Riddle Black Slytherin Potter to be my soul bonded husband from now until the end of time, I swear to honor, cherish, love, trust, to be devoted to in sickness and in health, for the good and the bad time so mote it be." Severus said smiling at Harry who never broke eye contact once. The raw emotions that were bouncing from Harry and Severus could be seen by the rest of the occupants in the room and they were speechless. "I now pronounce you a soul bonded pair as well as a husband and husband, you may now kiss to seal the bond. Severus and Harry both leaned in for their first kiss and even though it looked awkward, it felt amazing to them.

The moment their lips touched; magic started to swirl around them. Lady magic accepted their bond but went a step further and put her own touch of protection on not only the bonded pair but everyone in the room. Once the magic settled down, Severus and Harry just looked at one another. "Wow!" Harry said as he collapsed from all the magic and damage still going on in his body. Severus caught him and picked him up in a bridle cradle, Harry was much taller since the purge but was still very thin. "Well now that you two are bonded his magic is fully restored, he just needs to sleep and let his body heal. Where do you want him to stay?" Narcissa asked Severus looking at Harry in his arms. "If you have no objections, I would like for us to stay at your manor that way I have a lab, but I have you on hand to run scans if need be." Severus said looking at Lucius who nodded with a smile. "He is my nephew after all I have a lot to catch up on." Lucius said as his wife also nodded at his statement. "Okay let's get back to your place then and get my husband comfortable." Severus said as he walked out of the room and headed back to the front of Gringotts, to get back to the fireplace. He was almost there until he heard the voice of the one person whom he didn't want to see.

"Ah Severus what brings you here?" Dumbledore asked looking at his potion's professor. "Hello Albus, this young man came to me in distress, his aunt is a colleague of mine from when I was an apprentice, his father beat him real good and had a bunch of blocks on him that had I not brought him to the goblins, he would have died in my front room." Severus said looking down at Harry who thankfully didn't have the scar on his forehead anymore. "I'm sure Poppy could have helped you Severus." Albus said not really sounding like he was interested. "He didn't trust anyone but me and is aunt was is in the states." Severus said walking around so that Albus wasn't facing the floo that way everyone could leave while he still talked and held on to Harry. "Well I won't keep you much longer, I have some business with the goblins, so I will see you in a couple of months Severus." Dumbledore said as he looked at Severus who just nodded and took his leave to into the floo and headed to Spinners End then going to Malfoy Manor.

As he got into the kitchen all he could hear was Bella. "Why was that man there? Tom we might need to make sure he can't get into Harry's vaults." Bella said sounding distressed. "Harry already made sure no one who doesn't share his blood can get into to his vaults during his third year." Hermione said looking at Tom and Bella with a smile. "Good, but I still want to know why he was at the bank." Tom said looking at Lucius, who only nodded as he left to go talk to the Minister. "Well this all went better than I could have hoped. I expected a lot more fighting and denying." Hermione said looking at Severus who just shook his head and let Narcissa lead him to the bedroom that Harry and he would be staying. "Ever since Tom got all of his soul back, he's been more reasonable." Bella smiled as she playfully shoved her husband. "I will always be thankful, that you helped and until a little while ago I had wondered how you found them so easily. I guess when you make your own son into one, it would make the rest like a beacon." Tom said looking so broken that his son had a piece of his soul inside of him. "He isn't mad Tom, if anything he thinks that you and he could use the connection that you guys already have and help open it up so it can be used to communicate." Hermione said hoping it would reassure him. "He really doesn't want me to remove it from him?" Tom asked looking shocked that his son wouldn't want to get rid of this type of magic. "He wants this connection; he wants to know how far you guys will be able to communicate which will help not having to send owls." Hermione said sitting next to Tom who has sat down at the table. Mean while upstairs Narcissa and Severus where about to have a shock of their lives.


	4. More Shocking News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter I will post another one tomorrow..

Chapter 4: More Shocking News

“Cissa, is the band on his core still there?” Severus asked not wanting to cause his husband more pain. “Let me scan you and him one last time to make sure the bond did the work it was supposed to.” Cissa said raising her wand and starting to scan Harry and Severus but looked a little confused. “Severus don’t take this the wrong way, but you and Harry haven’t had any sexual relations correct?” Cissa asked looking really confused about the readings. “Of course not, you know I only go to muggle brothels.” I would have known if any of them were magical.” Severus said but thinking this is Harry he could have hidden his signature if he was scared. “Why do you ask?” He asked trying to look at the readings.

“Your magical signature has already bonded with his. From what I am reading Severus, your signature has been there for the last two years.” Cissa said looking confused because that would have made Harry only 14 years old. “Give me a copy of Harry’s medical report that you did.” Cissa said taking it from Severus when he grabbed it out of his robes and started to look back two years ago. Then was shocked at what she read. “OH! I’m going to kill his relatives! They don’t deserve any mercy! How could they do this to anyone!” Cissa Yelled looking at the report and the new medical scans she had done. “Cissa what’s wrong? What did you find?” Severus asked now looking worried.

Not answering Severus, she starts to wake Harry up. “Harry, I need you to wake up dear. I have a question only you can answer.” Cissa called out trying to get him to wake up. Groaning he slowly opened his eyes. “What’s wrong Aunt Cissy? Did the bond not work?” Harry asked looking worried and afraid. “No, the bond work great, way better than expected. That isn’t why I’m waking you.” Cissa said feeling a small flutter at Harry calling her Cissy.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Harry asked looking at his aunt with concern. “Harry did your relatives sell you to a brothel?” Cissa asked but saw Harry go pale. “I… Don’t talk about it… But if its something medical then…. Yes…. It was two summers ago right after my fourth year.” Harry said looking ashamed and dirty. Cissa heard a gasp next to her. “Harry did you ever see Severus there?” Cissa asked looking from Severus to Harry. “I don’t know they gave me something that made everything fuzzy and without meaning to I had changed my appearance. I had shortish brown hair with brighter green eyes than I normally do.” Harry said looking at Severus who grew very pale. “Sev?” Cissa asked looking at Severus with concern.

“Harry, I am so sorry, oh Merlin I don’t deserve you. I was there, you had said that I reminded you of the man you hoped to marry one day. I treated you the best I could that night. You looked so lost; all I could do was make sure you weren’t in any pain. I’m so sorry Harry.” Severus said falling into a chair. Harry grabbed Severus’s hand pulling him to the bed and hugged him. “Your git, I remember you. I just thought it was a dream. Now I’m glad it wasn’t, because that night got me through the summer.” Harry said hugging his husband who clung to him. “I can’t believe how forgiving you are. I am not worthy of your love Harry.” Severus said clinging to him more as he said it. “Severus look at me, I want you to look into my mind. When you do, you’ll find a door with your name on it. This is how I feel about you.” Harry said as Severus did as he was told and investigated his husband’s mind.

Severus felt himself be pulled into memories, some of the them were his own. Then he remembered Harry was a telepath. He saw so much as well as felt all the emotions that Harry felt for him. Harry also combined his memories with Severus and to see how accurate their lives were made Severus see what Harry saw in him. Bravery, wanting to be loved for himself and not for what he could give someone. That was all Harry wanted to. Severus pulled out of his husband’s mind and kissed him with so much love. “Thank you, Harry.” Severus said after breaking away from the kiss. “No problem, any time you need a reminder I’m here to help.” Harry said smiling so brightly he was glowing, well actually. Harry was truly glowing. “What the?? What is going on??” A very confused Harry asked. 


	5. Broken Curse/Questions Answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting two chapters today I apologize for the long wait I recently got fired from job after a bad car accident so I hope this makes up for the long wait... 
> 
> I am still looking for a beta anyone who is really good with grammar and spelling shoot me a message :) I will give you my email...

Chapter 5: Broken Curse/Questions Answered

“Cissa, what is going on?” Severus asked looking at his husband with worry. “I’m scanning right now, I…Well it looks like Severus you are most definitely worthy of Harry. You just broke a curse that was placed on him by… What!? No way!” Cissa glared as she yelled to her son. “Draco Lucius Malfoy get up here right NOW!” Walking back to Harry, she gave him a hug and said, “I am so sorry for what my son did.” Looking worried Harry asked his aunt. “Cissy, what’s wrong?” Still holding Harry Cissa told him. “Draco placed a dark curse on you, it looks like three years ago. It causes your soulmate to hate you, unless you prove yourself worthy to them.” As she was saying this with such anger in her voice, Draco walked into the room and was pushed up against the wall.

Severus holding his godson to the wall yelled. “You could have killed Harry, with the stunt you pulled.” Worried Draco looked at Harry “wait, what are you talking about?” Draco asked looking away from Harry and at his mother. “Did you or didn’t you place the Dark Soul Curse on Harry three years ago?” Cissa asked looking sternly at her son, who had gone pale at what was going on. “I did, it was after he almost got caught at hogsmead.” Draco said sounding scared and worried about Harry. “Why, would you cast such a curse?” Severus asked still glaring at Draco for nearly killing both Harry and him.

“I’m sorry, Harry and I weren’t on good terms then. I mean everyone knew this; we couldn’t be in the same room without dueling.” Draco said now looking more worried that something wrong happened to Severus and Harry. “Well lucky for you Severus broke the curse when he accepted Harry as his soulmate fully.” Cissa said still giving her son a stern look. “I don’t want you to ever use that spell again, friend or foe is that understood?” Cissa said finally taking pity on her son and gave him a hug as he nodded.

All Harry could do was watch the scene unfold, still very weak from all the events of the day. “I don’t understand why this is such a big deal, he’s cursed me tons and I him. So, I don’t get why you are all upset.” Harry finally said feeling very drowsy. “If I couldn’t get over my prejudice against you and you died knowing I was your soulmate I would have died as well, not just because of my vow but because I lost my mate.” Severus explained walking back to Harry propping him up better on the bed. “Oh, well yeah let’s not do that curse again okay.” Harry said pulling Severus onto the bed and laying his head on Severus’s chest feeling more at home. Severus looked down at his chest looking shocked at how comfortable Harry looked in his arms. “Harry, how can you be comfortable?” Severus asked but didn’t get a reply as Harry was already asleep.

“He has to be tired; we’ve hat to wake him up twice before his body was ready.” Cissa said as she turned and looked at her son. “As punishment for casting the spell, you get to tell Bella and Tom what you did and that you are sorry. You will also tell them you will never cast a spell like that again.” She said feeling a little guilty but new this was the only way her son would learn. “What! Mum, please don’t make me tell them.” Draco said looking like he was going to pass out. “You need to learn, and this will help you. Seeing as you could have also killed your cousin as well as your uncle.” Cissa said not wishing to do this to him. “Okay, I’m so going to die, I hope you know this.” Draco said sounding close to tears.

“Bella won’t kill you, and she won’t let Tom either.” Severus said trying to reassure his godson. “Not with me nearly killing their son.” Draco said getting scared again. “You know how many times, each of them has tried to kill Harry? Also, all three of you didn’t know who Harry truly was.” Severus said smirking as he saw Draco relax a bit.

Draco walked back downstairs and sat down his Aunt and Uncle to tell them what he did. “I’m only forgiving you, because we both have no room to judge.” Tom said after Draco squeaked out what he had done. “Yeah, what Tom said, we’ve tried to kill our son so many times in his life we really can’t hold grudges. I do agree with my sister no more using spells like that enemy or not.” Bella said looking at Draco giving him a small smile.

“You have no idea how worried he was, when Cissa told him he had to tell you.” Hermione said looking at her boyfriend giving him a small hug. “Well they just got their son back and I could have been the cause of his death, if Severus hadn’t accepted Harry as his soulmate.” Draco said sounding defeated that he almost killed not only his cousin but his Uncle as well.

Days had passed and Harry slept through it all, while his body and core healed. “Is he going to be okay?” Severus asked looking at his husband who just laid there. “Yes, he’s healing great and with his core in full working order he’s healing at a great rate.” Cissa said looking down at her nephew, who looked so much like Tom. “He really does have a knack of looking like his father, real or otherwise,” Cissa said smiling at Severus, who was holding Harry’s hand. “He just has a knack for beating all the odds against him.” Severus said smirking down at his husband until a chilling voice from the shadows said, “There’s a reason behind that.”

Both Severus and Narcissa drew their wands at the cloaked figure in the room. “Who are you, and how did you get in here?” Cissa asked as she felt the room get cold. “His name is Death. I told you I would tell them once I was healed.” Harry said having woke just as his aunt had asked the question. “You took to long and I lost my patients.” Death said looking over at Harry.

“Harry what is going on?” Severus asked his husband looking worried. “It’s okay love, he isn’t here for anyone. I do have a lot to explain, so could you go get the other, I only want to say this once? Harry asked looking at his Aunt and husband. Cissa nodded and went to get the rest of the family.

Once everyone was in the room, all looking very nervous with Death there. “I know having him here has everyone on edge, but you don’t have to worry, he isn’t here to collect anyone.” Harry said giving them all a small smile before gesturing for them to take a seat. “Five years ago, on my eleventh birthday, my so-called Uncle beat me so bad during a camping trip, I was forced to go because Miss. Figg was in the hospital for hip surgery. The beating was so bad that, instead of tossing me in the car they left me in the woods to die. Death found me and knew who I was so instead of taking my soul he gave me some of his life, but in doing so Fate his sister knew I was meant to be the Master of Death so I ended up taking all of his lives making me his Master.” Harry said looking at all the shocked faces.

“So, you can’t die?” His father asked looking at Harry in wonder. “I can but it is very hard to do so. I also will stop aging after I turn 25. Also, anyone blood related to me who doesn’t mean me any harm will also stop aging. That mean because we are soul bound my love you have stopped aging.” Harry said looking at Severus who had looked worried until he said he stopped aging.

“So, all of us in this room have stopped aging?” Lucius asked looking at his wife who started scanning everyone in the room. “He’s correct, we have all stopped.” Cissa said as she scanned her Husband as well as herself. “You are full of surprises, anything else you need to tell us?” Tom asked looking at his son with a smile.

“I have one more thing to add, you have all the same protection I do as the Master of Death. Meaning you now are all hard to kill, but the bonus is that when Severus and I were bonded Lady Magic herself put her full protection on us.” Harry said letting everything sink in now that everything was out in the open.

Everyone sat in silence for a while, to adjust to the news they had just received. Harry got up and went into the bathroom to relieve himself as well as take a quick shower. Harry pondered about what to do with his education and Dumbledork himself. He didn’t want to go back under glamour's and risk Dumbledore finding out about his plans. He would have to have a talk with his family and see what they come up with.

“How long have you known, that Harry died and came back as the Master of Death?” Severus finally asked Hermione breaking the silence. “I’ve known for the last four years, he told me after he ran way from those people in our third year. He came to my house worried and proceeded to tell me everything. He and I then started finding your objects to get you back to normal. After we secured his accounts and did the blood adoption at the bank. Then two years ago, after a truce was done with Draco and Harry, we told him about everything. Now I know what you’re thinking how Harry and Draco became friends?” Hermione explained then looked at Draco to begin his story.

“The summer of our fifth year, you let me wonder around a lot, well one night I ended up in little wing, surrey. I don’t know what compelled me to end up in a muggle community, but something or someone was calling me to that area. It felt like I was needed for some reason. As I was walking, I ended up on Privet Drive, and that’s were I saw Harry. He was working in the garden, when this horse faced woman walked out throwing water on him. She told him that he was stinking up her house. Harry looked about ready to pass out. I walked over and asked if everything was okay. Course Harry became instantly stiff. The horse faced woman turned to me with a fake smile and said that everything was great, just her delinquent nephew causing trouble. I looked over at Harry who was rolling his eyes looking like he was trying not to laugh. That’s when I asked him if she was always this stupid, which got a chuckle out of him.” Draco said letting himself sit down to get comfortable.

Draco continued with his story. “After I said that, she seemed to get the hint that I knew Harry and had the gal to say “Oh your one of the freaks friends. Though you look different that the others who have come by in the years.” I was confused seeing as I knew Weasley nor anyone but maybe Hermione knew where Harry lived. That’s when Harry also looked confused and wanted to ask the question but seemed unable. So, I asked her “Who else, has shown up here as far as I know only two of Potters friends know where he’s at.” She just smiled and said the Old Guy with the silver beard, a guy with a lot of scars on his face, a girl with pink hair, and two others with red hair both girls. I guess one of the redheads was very talkative, about how she should make sure Harry knew how to please a woman, especially if she was going to have to marry him. I think that was when things took a turn for Harry and me because, I got angry and thought how anyone could be so sick and finally understood why Harry never liked me.” Draco said smiling at his girlfriend who transfigured his chair into a small love seat so she could sit with him.

“As, I was saying, Harry’s cousin and friends came out of the house sounding like they were starving to death and she looked at Harry who proceeded to go into the house and make them food. He was treated worse than one of our house elves. So, from that day on I changed how I saw everyone and realized how fortune I was to have the life I do.” Draco said looking at everyone in the room.

“You’ve been a better friend than anyone other than Hermione since. I still remember the day I let the Weasley clan know about what they had been planning and would no longer be helping them. The only ones who didn’t know what was going on were Fred, George, Arthur, Bill and Charley. Molly, Ron, and Ginny knew that Dumbledore had set up funds from my account to be sent to them each month since my first year. I stopped speaking to Lupin, Tonks, Sirius and Dumbledore. Which is why, I’m sure he’s the one who told my “relatives” they could kill me.” Harry said walking into the room with a letter in his hand from Gringotts.

“What are you talking about Har?” Hermione asked walking over to read the letter. “Why that manipulative old goat, he’s going to regret ever messing with us!” Hermione yelled looking about ready to kill someone as her green eyes turned slightly red. “Moine, he wasn’t able to do anything. The goblins let him know they had just seen me, and I was well. They also told him, that he doesn’t have any say in my accounts since my fourth year. I really need to thank Barty for that by the way.” Harry said giving his sister a hug to calm her down as he looked at his father.

“Dumbledore is claiming I’m dead, which he isn’t really wrong, Harry Potter died when he was eleven. I’ve legally been Hadrian Lucian Peverell Riddle Black Slytherin Potter since I was in my third year. When Barty put my name in the goblet I was able to claim my lordships. Please tell me, you didn’t kill him father?” Harry asked after everyone was reading the letter. “No, I didn’t kill him. He is at Riddle manor seeing a mind healer. I will let you know when we can go see him.” Tom said smiling at his son and adopted daughter.

“So, what are we going to do? He knows your relatives didn’t do the job. He’s going to start looking for you.” Hermione said not happy that she was probably going to have to pretend again. “Well two of you aren’t going to like my plan.” Harry said looking at his husband and Hermione. “What do you have in mind?” Severus asked knowing he was going to have to put a mask back on. 


	6. Chapter 6: Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a little shorter than chapter 5 but I haven't fully finished chapter 7 yet I hope you like these.

Chapter 6: Plans

Harry started to explain what he wanted to do. “You’ll make it seem like I ran away, being muggle raised I’ll know how to survive without magic. With how my home life is, you Hermione will say your not surprised I ran but are a bit sad I didn’t come to you for help. Sev, you’ll do your normal scoffing, and say that Potter doesn’t know what a rough life is, why is he complaining about being a pampered savior. This also means we will have to glamour our rings from being seen or touched by anyone who doesn’t know about them. While you two are doing this seeing as I got the black family Metamorphmagus ability, I will change back into Potter, letting people see me then disappear. At this point Dumbledork will try to use his magical items to find me, as well as get Severus to make a potion to control me.” Harry walked over to the chair Severus was sitting in and crawled on to his lap.

When Harry was comfortable, he continued with his plans. Looking at his parents he said, “Mum and Dad, you’ll both need to keep the main followers quiet, small disturbances are fine but nothing big. Cissa, Luci and Draco try and stir things up with the three Weasleys we now hate. At the end of the Summer, when they still haven’t found me, I will show up at Hogwarts after the sorting ceremony. I will demand to be resorted as well as my adopted sister to be in the house we were meant to be in. I will stay under the glamour until the end of the year when we graduate, during the ceremony we should have enough on Dumbles to get him the kiss. Then I will reveal my true self and name.” Harry said finally finishing letting everyone time to think about it and change anything they wanted.

“I like most of your idea, but I think it best if I stay in the lion’s den to keep an eye on them, and with you safely in with the snakes.” Hermione said looking sad she won’t be able to join her brother and boyfriend. “If you are sure Moine, you know I would never ask you to do that.” Harry said feeling a bit nervous in keeping Hermione there. “I know that’s why I suggested it.” Hermione said giving Harry’s hand a squeeze.

“I also, like most of your idea, but why do you want me to keep everyone quiet?” Tom asked not that he didn’t mind. “Because, while you are being quiet Dumbledore can’t complain to the Ministry, about you being back. Seeing as I didn’t go to the Ministry when you were showing me the door.” Harry said smiling at his father. “I have a question about that, but first I will follow along with the plan. Now if you didn’t show up to the Ministry that day, why was the prophecy gone?” Tom asked really wondering where it was. “Oh, I went just not on that day, I’ve had the prophecy for over three years. I put a fake one in its place so it wouldn’t get reported.” Harry said reaching into a bag he had on the table and pulled out the real prophecy. “I don’t know why you want it, seeing as this too is a fake. It’s just a bunch of old prophecies mashed together from before the hall was made.” Harry said giving it to his father letting him listen to all of it mashed up and what Dumbledore used to make up this one.

“I am such a fool how could I not have seen this for what is was?” Tom asked himself to feel very dumb. “He has everyone fooled father, it’s not just you.” Harry said giving him a smile, feeling happy to have his family with him. “I have a question?” Severus finally spoke up.

Everyone looked at Severus waiting for him to continue. “With your knew look why don’t you go back to Hogwarts as a transfer student from America? You could say your parents passed away and your living with your godmother.” Severus said pointing to Cissa who had lived in America for five years and had friends who would vouch. “That way you don’t have to glamour and can really hid in plane sight.” Severus finished but feeling slightly foolish, until his husband grabbed him and kissed him.

“Sev, you’re a genius. Aunt Cissy, would you know anyone in America that could help get me a back story and creds for the transfer?” Harry asked still looking at his husband with a smile.

Cissa thought about it, then smiled, “yes I do believe the Eldder family have a son your age, and they’ve wanted to disappear due to a lot of violence in America. So, it wouldn’t be to hard to get them to agree.” She said smiling, she would be able to help her childhood friend and her nephew in one go.

“Great, give them a call and have them send over everything I would need, also let them know I can help them disappear and make it look like just the parents died.” Harry said smiling even more with the last name. “what’s the sons name?” Harry asked so he could prepare a vault in that name. Cissa smiled even more “Henry Thomas Eldder, born July 15th, 1980 he was born her in London, they moved away when he was eight, and have lived in New York since.” She said liking that she would be able to get documents of birth as well.

Harry was excited not only was the name perfect so was the birthday. “Get everything, you need and let me know everything they need so I can send it.” He said quickly writing a not to Griphook, letting him know he would need to speak to him tomorrow. Looking around he asked, “does anyone else have, anything more they would like to change? I would like to take my husband home and rest a bit.”

“I have one, but its more of a suggestion. Rather than mom and dad causing issues for the Weasleys, why I don’t just do it to the two at school?” Draco said thinking it would free up time for his father to find out anything they could about the old goat. “I like that plan better; it gives your father the room he needs to keep tabs in the Ministry as well as Dumbles.” Harry said smiling that Draco was thinking the same thing. “I so hate, when you do that Harry.” Draco said laughing a little. “I know that’s why I do it so much to you.” He said also laughing.

“Okay now that all our plan is in motion, Severus it’s time I show you a manor I think you and father will love. You can see it later, tonight I want to spend it with my husband.” Harry said looking at his father, as he too Severus by the hand and led him to the fireplace. Grabbing Floo Powder Harry said the address. “Salazar Slytherin Manor.” Pulling Severus with him as he stepped into the fireplace, as they vanished both of them saw the shocked look of Harry’s fathers face.


	7. Manor/Gringott's

A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter it took forever to write, and I have been dealing with job interviews as well.

Chapter 7: Manor/Gringotts

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and looked at Severus’s expression with a knowing smile. “Harry, you really shouldn’t have d…...” Severus said stopping mid-sentence when he got a look at the entrance hall of the manor. “I wanted you to be the first Slytherin to see this place, not even Draco has been here.” Harry said walking up to his husband with a smile, as he grabbed his hand to start giving him a tour.

“How long have you known about this place?” Severus asked finally looking down at his husband who even with the glamour off was still shorter than him. “Since my second year, after I defeated the Basilisk and got done telling Dumble’s about what happened. I went back to the chamber and found Salazar’s office and picture. That’s when he told me about his manor and the password.” Harry explained while showing Severus the downstairs area before asking. “Would you like to see my favorite room?” Harry asked smiling brightly at his husband who only nodded his head.

Harry started to walk towards the basement, even though he knew it was really a big library and potions lab. “Before I show you, I want you to know that I have been holding back quite a bit when it comes to my skills at Hogwarts.” Harry said while he opened the door and let Severus walk in. Severus was awe struck with how big the library and lab were. “Harry this place is gorgeous, but wait what do you mean you’ve been holding back?” Severus asked with a frown looking over at his husband who looked sheepish. So, Harry started to explain about his life with the Muggles.

“You have to understand Sev, the Dursley’s hated everything about me so much so that if I so much as got better grades than Dudley I was punished. So, I started to do his homework as well as dumb down my work as well. It kinda became a habit, that I started to do it at Hogwarts, but also because Ron would get angry every time I did better than him.” Harry said hoping his husband wasn’t angry with him.

Severus just looked at Harry and shook his head, how could he have been so blind to who Harry really was? He’s a spy for a reason, he should have been able to see right through this facade. “When we get back to Hogwarts, you are going to give it your all. I do not want you holding back.” Severus said looking sternly at Harry who just smiled and nodded. “I promise, Hermione has been slightly holding back as well but once we get back all facades are off. She and I won’t hold back any longer, I swear.” Harry said seeing Severus look shocked. “She’s already a know it all how come she was holding back?” Severus asked thinking that Ms. Granger-Potter must be a prodigy if that was the case.

“Hermione was told by me to not let anyone know how much she really knew. Yes, she was the smartest witch in the school, but she has so much more to give than she already has.” Harry said chuckling at Severus who looked dumbfounded. “Good, I can’t wait to see how much it will shock everyone to see you two fighting for top score.” Severus said laughing a little as he imagined the old goats face.

** _ *Smut Alert* _ **

Severus and Harry ended up having a relaxing meal and then decided that after a long day it was time to turn in. Harry showed Severus their room which was beautifully colored in Greens and Dark Purple. “I’m going to take a shower would you like to join me?” Harry asked looking a little flushed at the request. Severus just smiled and nodded at his blushing husband, as they walked into the bathroom. With a swipe of his hand both their clothes were off and walked into the shower. Severus couldn’t help but marvel over how gorgeous his husband was, while he and Harry helped each other wash up. After the shower they went back into their room and Harry couldn’t wait any longer. He turned around let his towel fall off him and jumped into Severus’s arms. Severus was taken back when he had an arm full of a naked husband who started to devour his mouth.

“Sev, I need you please.” Harry begged as he continued to kiss Sev on the mouth neck and ear lobe. Severus was all to willing to comply to this request and walked Harry and himself over to their bed. Laying him down softly and with a swipe of his hand Harry was prepared and wanton. Harry moaned at the sensation and just kept begging his husband for more. “Sev, please more love I’ve missed this so much.” He groaned out as he felt Severus lining him up. Severus positioned his cock to Harry's entrance and looked into those beautiful emerald eyes. “You sure?” Severus asked seeing Harry nod and moan.

Once he got the nod Severus slammed into his husband, Harry screamed. “Oh! Yes, Mmmore babe. Please more!” Harry moaned and arched his back as Severus started a steady pace hitting his prostate over and over. “Damn Harry your so tight.” Severus groaned as he continued to pound his husband into the mattress. They continued to move with each other, kissing, biting, and scratching until both were close. “Sev, I’m about too.” Harry said screaming as cum went over both their stomachs. Severus followed right after Harry clenched while organism.

Severus collapsed to the side, so he didn’t end up crushing Harry with his weight and curled up around Harry. As both were trying to catch their breath, smiles on their faces. “That was amazing Sev, I loved being filled with you.” Harry said tiredly snuggling closer to his husband. “Same here love, I can’t wait for more.” Severus said curling his arms around Harry. Both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

_ ***End of Smut*** _

The next morning Severus woke up before Harry, he looked down at him and smiled thinking how lucky he was to have a soulmate such as him. Feeling someone watch him, Harry started to open his eyes and saw his husband. “Morning love. How did you sleep?” Harry asked seeing the smile on his face. “Very well, how about you?” Sev asked who couldn’t get the grin off his face. “Also, very well, what time is it?” Harry asked as Sev cased a Tempus with his wand. “It’s a little over 11:30.” He said but was shocked when Harry jumped out of bed.

“Shit, I was to meet Griphook an hour ago.” Harry said rushing to the wardrobe to get dressed. Severus just laughed at his husband’s panic and started to get dressed as well. Harry called Dobby to bring them a quick brunch, before they went to Gringotts’s. After dressing and eating quickly they flooed to the bank. Griphook looked up with a smile seeing Harry look around frantically and walked over to him.

“Hello young Lord, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?” Griphook asked seeing Harry smile at him. “Hello Grippy, lets go to your office away from prying ears.” Harry said letting Griphook lead him to said office. Severus sat down next to Harry who was looking at a file. “I see my aunt sent over everything that is needed correct?” Harry asked looking over the documents of Henry Thomas Eldder. “Yes, she did a wonderful job and we set up a vault for you like you asked.” Griphook said as he handed Harry the key. “Perfect, now all we need to do is send over my transfer papers and transcripts which have be beautifully done 12 O’s in my OWLS Henry is a genius.” Harry said smiling at how easy this would be to play out.

After they got everything sent out and excepted, Harry and Severus went and got his supplies, trunk, and Clothes as well as a Familiar which ended up being a beautiful Black and light green Mamba. He ended up naming her Emerald which seemed to soot her. Once they were done shopping they went to the Leaky Cauldron for a late Lunch. That’s when he saw the three Weasleys he hated most.

“What are you doing here Snape! Shouldn’t you be at home making the potion for Albus.” Molly shrieked looking at him with disgust. “Not that is any of your business, but Narcissa asked me to help her Godson get his transfer papers and school supplies for Hogwarts.” Severus said with a glare, oh how he hated these people. “Well aren’t you just generous today, and why is this young man being transferred, I will not have another troublemaker near my children.” Molly said glaring at the boy next to Severus who started to cry. “Was that really necessary Weasley? I will have you know that this young man’s family was just murdered by some crazed person in America. Henry had no other family and was sent to live with Narcissa. I will not have you making such horrid accusations.” Severus said giving Harry a hug for his brilliant acting skills.

Looking shocked and a bit guilty Molly nodded “Oh dear, I am so sorry that was very rude of me.” She said grabbing the boy in a not so gentle hug. Harry wanted to gag at the foul woman who dare touch him but kept up his act. “I am so grateful to Narcissa taking me in, I know with all the commotion and the war it must be hard on all of you.” He said rolling his eyes but feeling proud at how well he was doing. “I’m sure, and I hope those Malfoy’s are treating you right, they can be pretty vile to those who aren’t pure-blood.” Molly said feeling sorry for the boy to have such godparents.

“Oh no no!! They are treating me wonderfully Aunty Cissa was my mums’ best friend when she lived in America. I couldn’t have asked for a better person to take care of me. Even Severus whom I know from his time helping my father research a potion, can be very intimidating but has been so friendly and kind. The Malfoy’s and Severus are just to amazing to be vile.” Harry said as he stepped back from the bitch looking flushed and smiled brightly.

Severus could hardly believe how easily Harry came up with a back story. His husband was amazing and couldn’t wait for show the others this memory. “Well Henry, we really need to be getting back to Cissa.” Severus said still in awe of Harry’s brilliance. Harry nodded at Severus and started to walk away. “It was very nice meeting you; I hope to see you again.” He said smiling back at those three vile redheads. They left through the fireplace and stepped into the kitchen of Malfoy manor. Severus looked at Harry who was looking at him back, then they both couldn’t take it anymore and burst into laughter.

Walking into the kitchen Cissa and the others couldn’t believe their eyes, when they saw those to laughing hysterically. “What in the world has gotten both of into hysterics?” Cissa asked still in shocked that she was seeing Severus like this. “Get the pensive, I so need you to see this.” Severus said trying to control himself. Tom swiped his hand and the pensive appeared. Severus lifted his wand to his head and recalled the memory, putting into the bowl. “Everyone needs to see this, its to good of a show not to.” Severus said smiling as everyone in the house gathered to watch. Five minutes later, everyone was laughing. “Oh Harry, you are way to good for your own good.” Cissa said as she sat down from laughing so much. Everyone just nodded as they all sat down, to hear about the rest of Harry and Severus’s day. 


	8. Hogwarts

I am so sorry for the long wait I just got a new job and have been trying to catch up on sleep. This should be a long chapter, hope you enjoy

Chapter 8: Hogwarts!!!

It had been over a month since the encounter with the Weasley’s, and only one more day until Harry was to be sent back to Hogwarts as Henry. “Do you have everything pack?” Tom asked his son starting to feel very stressed about Hadrian going back to Hogwarts. “Yes, I just need to change Hedwig’s feathers and my features to look like Henry again.” Harry said going over to his beautiful snow owl. “I know you aren’t going to let me go back to that school by myself, so I need to change your colors my beauty.” Harry said as he stroked Hedwig’s chest, then tapped her head with his wand, changing her colors from white with black specs to blue-black with white specs and she had green eyes instead of blue.

After getting his trunk and pets secure Harry went downstairs to talk with Draco and Hermione, before she had to leave for the Weasel’s house for them to take her to the station tomorrow. “I really hate that you won’t come with us, Moine.” Draco said looking angry that he had to send his girlfriend back to the enemy. “For everything to work Draco, they must believe I don’t know anything that’s happened this summer, my parents have been away in France all summer and have been sending regular updates on what they’ve been doing. I will find the time to sneak out and meet with you and with Harry, but I do have to leave.” Hermione said looking equally unhappy about doing this but knew this would help their case in the long run.

“She right Drake, and with everything that is going to happen I made sure she was fully secure and made sure that the ring on her finger will defend against all potions, compulsions, and most minor curses.” Harry said walking over to give his sister a hug as she shrunk her trunk and stepped into the fireplace with a last kiss from Draco. “We will see you tomorrow and remember Moine is Henry after today.” Harry said as she was whisked away to the Leaky Cauldron with a nod.

“Come on Drake, your mom told me to make sure you are all packed, that includes all your hair products.” Harry said with a knowing smirk as he got a punch in the arm. “I don’t have that many products Henry, and I have everything but my supplies packed.” Draco said shaking his had at his cousin.

After the packing and rehashing out the plan, the Riddle and Malfoy family had a quiet dinner before wishing the two boys a good night. In the little town of Surrey, the house of number four had a visitor. “You were supposed to kill him! I paid you to kill him and all you did was throw him out of your car. Now I have to wait another year and make another attempt on his life just to get the job you couldn’t do done.” Albus Dumbledore yelled at the Dursley family who slouched into their couch not seeing the black dog out front hearing the whole thing.

At exactly 10:30 the Malfoy family entered Kings Cross station and platform 9 ¾. “Now remember to write to us about the sorting and your first week okay boys?” Narcissa asked the boys as Lucius helped lift their trunks up onto the train. “I will mom, I always do.” Draco said giving his mom a hug and shaking his dads hand. “I will Cissa and thank you both so much for taking me in, I know with the war everything is so stressful.” Henry said (I will be refereeing to him as Henry from now except when they are at home or in Severus chambers.) giving Cissa a hug and Lucius a handshake. They both got on the train and started to look for a compartment.

Henry and Draco found a compartment that was empty and had a good view of the station to see when their friends got there. Henry sat down after pulling out his potions book and a quill to start adjusting, while Draco played with his new white kitten that Henry got for him as a birthday present. Ten minutes had passed, and Blaise and Pansy were talking to Draco, while Theo and Henry were talking about who would be the new Defense against the dark arts professor this year.

Everything was going great until the Weasel’s decided to show up. “Well look who it is Ferret and his merry band of junior Death Eaters, and another orphan brat, you know you and my best mate would get along well you both have no parents. I’m sure when he gets back from his trip, he would love to get to know you.” Ron said sounding so sure of himself about Harry.

“I’m sorry but I don’t seem to recall your name, my mom did tell me that most redheads of the wizarding world were Weasley’s, so I take it that’s your name, right?” Henry asked looking confused about what was going one, even though he was killing Ron in ten different ways. “My name is Ron Weasley and best friend to the Famous Harry Potter, so you best respect what you say.” Ron said smirking thinking he had won the nonexciting argument.

“Well I’m Henry Thomas Eldder born in England July 15th, 1980 moved to the United States when I was eight and went to the High Point Tower School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in New York City. My parents were killed after the muggle police said the guy, they caught for the massive killings in New York was caught, that said Muggle busted into my home raped and murdered my mother after he shot my father in the head. I was on my way home from a quidditch game when I saw him start to run from my house, I was able to stun him and call the police who luckily was a squib and a friend of my parents was able to give him truth serum and put him away for a long time. I ended up burying my parents and getting sent to my godmother Narcissa Malfoy. I got to spend 16 years with my parents, from what I read Mr. Potter didn’t even know his so don’t presume to think I have anything in common with someone, when you don’t even know me.” Henry said with tears in his eyes from his story, but they were of anger not of sadness.

“I would suggest you leave; you have upset my godbrother who hasn’t had time to even mourn yet.” Draco said with a sneer at Ron, who looked pale from what Henry said. Ron sneered back and said, “I bet your only saying that, so you don’t feel guilty, for not being there to stop the man or maybe even helping.” The room went silent and started to get cold. “I would suggest Weasel, that you get away from my friends and I before I remove you myself.” Henry said his voice so deep and angry that Ron all but bolted out of the compartment.

The rest of the train ride went by smoothly after that, except for the new addition to the group Luna Lovegood. Who seemed to know who Henry was and just smile at him with her far off look. “I am so glad you finally get to be who; you really are this year even if it’s a different name and look.” Luna said smiling at Henry and leaning on his leg where she sat on the floor. “Somehow Moon I am not surprised you knew all this time, why didn’t you tell me?” Henry asked looking confused for the first time in a while. “Har, Dumbles was watching your every move, that and Weasel barley let Moine in your group, he wasn’t going to let anyone else take your attention.” Luna said looking up at him with her sad eyes. “It’s okay Moon now you don’t have to hide us being friends.” Henry said patting his friends head.

Everyone talked the rest of the way to Hogwarts, until the announcer stated they would be arriving at the school in ten minutes. As everyone got their robes on and Henry put Emerald around his neck and let Hedwig out for her to fly to the owlery. They all set out for the carriages except Henry who was told that he had to ride with the first years on the boat. Luckily this year it wasn’t raining, and the boat ride was fun, even for Henry who didn’t notice the ride the last time he was there.

Everyone was led to the front door where Professor McGonagall waited to take the first year and Henry to be sorted. “Welcome to Hogwarts, in a few moments you will walk through these doors and join your classmates. First you must be sorted into a house, now while in your house they will be like family, good behavior will be rewarded points, any rule breaking, and you will lose points. I will be back with you momentarily.” The Professor said as she walked back into the great hall to get the scroll and chair set up.

“I heard we have to fight a troll.” Said a blond first year who looked about ready to barf. “No, my brother said we just had to take an entrance exam.” Said a black-haired girl looking a lot like Hermione did when she new something. “From what my godbrother told me, we just have to sit on a chair and have a hat tell us which house we are in.” Said Henry smiling a little to look nervous. Everyone shared more ideas until the Professor, came to get them.

Walking into the great hall and to see all the first year’s reaction was by far the best way to view the sorting, rather than sitting down and watching it. “Now when I call your name you sit down, and I will place the sorting hat on your head to be sorted into your house.” McGonagall said letting the scroll fall to the floor to start reading. “Mary Anderson?” “Right then better be Hufflepuff.” The sorting hat yelled and so the sorting went on for the next thirty minutes until finally only Henry was left.

Dumbledore stood up to talk which just made Henry want to roll his eyes. “As you can see, we have one more person to sort, he’s a transfer student from High Point Tower school of witchcraft and wizardry in New York City the United States. So, without further ado lets welcome Henry Eldder and let him be sorted into his house, I hope you feel welcome my boy.” Dumbleduche said looking at Henry with a small smile, before sitting down.

Henry walked over to the stool and sat down, as the hat was placed on his head, he heard a small chuckle. “It’s about time Mr. Riddle, I told you that you would be great in Slytherin, are you going to argue with me this time?” “No, Alistair I know who I really am now, no more hiding well to an extent anyway. Can’t let the old goat know that I’m not under his thumb anymore.” Henry said laughing inside his head, as the hat chuckled as well. “Very well then, better be SLITHERIN!” Alistair shouted with pride that his favorite student’s son was finally home. Henry got off the stool and gave the hat to the Professor before going over to the Slytherin table.

“About time Henry, I thought for sure the hat was going to put you back with the lions.” Draco whispered to his cousin when he sat down, who just laughed and shook his head. “No, Alistair just wanted to make sure I wasn’t going to argue with him again like last time.” Henry whispered as well as they watched Dumbleduck get up again to speak.

“Welcome all to a new year at Hogwarts, now as everyone but the new students know the forbidden forest is out of bounds to anyone who doesn’t wish to meet an unfortunate death, and Mr. Flitch has again posted all the band joke products up in everyone common room, and now finally I would like to introduce your new Defense against the dark arts teacher Professor Snape was more than willing to take up the post this year, while Professor Slughorn has decided to come out of retirement and teach the young students Potions again.” Dumbledore said while most of the school groaned about who the Defense teacher was and you could hear Weasel saying “well at least we know he will be gone by the end of the year maybe this one will die like Quirrell did the greasy git that he is.” No one saw who did it but the Weasel ended up on the floor from falling over from a stinging hex that left a red mark across his back.

Dumbledork looked around for anyone who could have casted the spell but there weren’t any wands out. “Anyway, lets tuck in and have our meal.” He said with a clap of his hand the food appeared on the tables. Everyone started to grab things to eat before it was all gone, while the Slytherin table passed around each dish and took what they wanted like the true purebloods they were.

“Henry that was very dangerous what you did to the Weasel, brilliant but risky what if Dumbleduche had caught you?” Draco whispered during their meal with a small smile. “Because I didn’t use a wand to hex the vile Weasel.” Henry said still seething with anger by Ron’s comment about his husband. “You will need to be careful cousin; we can’t risk them catching on to soon.” Draco said trying to calm Henry down, he was angry to at Weasley for saying that about his Uncle Sev but new they had a long year of plans that needed to happen before they could relax. “I know Drake, I will be more careful I seem to have my fathers anger issues.” Henry said jokingly smiling at his cousin. Draco laughed then said, “you seem to think that Tom is the only one with anger problems dear cousin, your mother isn’t any better.” Laughing as well nodding his head in agreement and then said, “that is very true Drake, it seems I will have to get some help from Sev for control.”

After dinner Dumbledore got up one last time for his unimportant speech. “Monday is the start of the new term, you have the weekend to reacquaint yourselves with the castle and find your classrooms, perfects will help the first years find their classes on Monday five minutes early. Mr. Eldder if you need any help, I am sure some of your year mates will help you out. Now off to bed off you pip.” He said with a wave and everyone started to leave the great hall Slytherins waiting until everyone else left before heading down to the dungeons.

Once in the common room Severus walked in to give his start of the year speech which was better than Dumbleduck’s. “Now most of you know that we Slytherin’s are shunned by our peers so I have few rules that the first years need to follow as well as the older years. One, don’t go anywhere in the castle alone, have at least a three-person group. Two, don’t fight within your house outside these walls, if you have a problem with other houses you can always come to me and I will help fix the issue. And Three, if your going to break a rule don’t get caught.” He said as he looked at Henry with a small smirk on his face that disappeared so fast you would have missed it if you weren’t looking.

“Now I am handing out your schedules now, so the first years can be shown where to go by the older classmates. Anyone who got an O in any of the classes they took last year can take them again or drop them, just let me know as I come around when I get to you.” Severus said as he started walking around too each year, when he finally got the 7th year everyone else had already went to bed.

“Okay, I want to make sure all of you know that Henry is to be protected, I didn’t like the way Dumble’s looked at him so keep an eye out. Now Henry what classes are you wanting to take?” He said starting with him first because he looked like he was about to drop from exhaustion. “Well I got 12 0’s sir, so I would like to take Defense, Potions, Arithmancy, Charms, Transfiguration, Care, Astronomy and Rune’s.” Henry said looking down at his new schedule he was please with the times and because he knew that Defense and Rune’s were the same time, he had already sent a letter with Lucius for a time turner request.

“Henry did you send that letter with father before we left?” Draco asked making sure there weren’t going to be any delays. “Yes, I also sent one for you seeing as I know you wanted to take the same classes as me this year.” Henry said smiling at the shocked face of his cousin. “Thank you, cousin that will make things a lot easier, seeing as I know father will take off the monitoring of the turners. So, we can use the extra hours to work out our plans.” Draco said giving his cousin a pat on the back.

Everyone left the common room except for Severus and Henry, who was asked to stay behind. “How was the train ride love? No problems I hope?” Severus asked sensing the uneasiness when his husband walked into the great hall. “The ride was fine, had to scare a Weasel away after he accused me of being apart of killing my parents. Other than that Miss. Lovegood knows who I really am being a seer and all. She has agreed to be apart of our plans which she says will be finalized hopefully by Yule. Which means Dumble’s won’t be here anymore, then we can go forth with our other plans.” Henry said hugging his husband who placed a kiss on his head. “Good, that means we don’t have to deal with him all year. Go get some sleep love your dead on your feet.” Severus said giving him a kiss goodnight as he walked up to the dorms.


	9. Term Begin's

Chapter 9: Term Begins

The weekend went by fast and before we knew it, Monday had approached. Henry woke up to his wand alarm going off at 6am, groaning he turned it off and got out of bed. After spending a relaxing hour in the bath, he was washed and dressed ready for the day or so he thought. “You are not leaving these dorms without styling your hair Henry Thomas.” Draco said with a stern look on his face. “Draco, you know I’m hopeless when it comes to hair.” Henry said with a pout on his face. “Sit down, when I am do with my shower I will do your hair we still have an hour before we have to be to breakfast, why don’t you make sure we have all our books we will need for the day.” Draco said as he waltzed into the bathroom.

Knowing Henry would be in a whole heap of trouble if he left without Draco, Henry started to get both of there bags ready for the day. Fifteen minutes later Draco came out of the bathroom all dressed and styled with his products in his hands.

“Sit, we only have thirty minutes to get your hair done and then down to the great hall.” He said to Henry who quickly sat down without argument. A while later and Draco was done, looking at his masterpiece he conjured up a mirror for Henry to look at his hair. “What do you think?” Draco asked starting to feel nervous. Henry was starstruck he never thought he could ever get his hair to look this good without help. “From now on your doing my hair every morning Drake, I love it.” He said grinning from ear to ear. Draco blushed and said, “Thank you.” They got up and hurried to the great hall.

As they got the entrance of the great hall, they were stopped by no other than Dumbledick. “Ah Henry, my boy I was hoping I could have a quick word with you in my office?” Dumb-as-a-door asked with his twinkling eyes. “I am sorry, sir but for me to meet you in your office I would have to have Professor Snape with me, see he is my guardian while I am in school. My godmother Cissa doesn’t want anyone to talk to me alone with out him with me sir. So, I am afraid you will have to ask him when the best time would be for us to meet.” Henry said nodding his head to the headmaster and walked into the great hall to have breakfast.

Sitting down Henry started to make his plate, when yet again he was interrupted by Dumbledick. “Henry, I wasn’t done talking to you it’s very rude to leave the way that you did.” He said looking a little stern but then smiled when Henry looked at him. “I am sorry sir, but I did not at you and did state that I was not allow to speak to you or any teacher alone without my guardian present. So again sir, not to sound rude but I would like to eat and start my first day of school.” Henry said looking slightly taken back and shied away from the glare he got from the headmaster.

“I am sure, Narcissa didn’t mean me when she said you couldn’t meet alone with anyone; besides I am the headmaster what I have to discuss with you might not be something you want Severus to know about.” He said with a smirk thinking he finally got the boy. “I don’t know why you are smiling Professor, I unlike some people don’t have secrets from my family. So again, you will have to speak to Professor Snape and make a time to meet with him.” Henry said starting to get annoyed at the old goat. 

“Fine, but I will be writing a letter to Narcissa, and if I find out your lying, you’ll have detention with Mr. Filtch.” Dumbledore said glaring down at Henry. “Of course, sir I will have to have Professor Snape send a letter to Cissa right away, you being the headmaster in all you must be very busy, why would you waste your time on a new student? Do you do this will all the new students at Hogwarts or only the Orphans?” Henry said looking completely innocent and confused. 

“I will speak with Severus and have him send the letter.” Dumbleduck said not looking happy at all at being outsmarted by a seventeen-year-old. “Okay after your done reading the letter, I want to see it knowing how smart you are and how you seem so intent on meeting with me alone I want to see the letter to make sure its not been tampered with.” Henry said getting up from the table and leaving with Draco to Potions. The look of shock on Dumb-as-a-door face would be forever imprinted in his staff’s minds.

Walking towards the dungeons Henry and Draco where stopped by Severus. “Hello, you two, can you meet me in my office I have something for you?” He asked when they both nodded their heads; they went into his classroom. “Father what are you doing here?” Draco asked walking up to him and gave him a small hug. “I am here to give you two these.” He said as he pulls out two time turners. “I removed the trace on how many times you use them as well as gave you a max time to turn back of 24 hours.” He said handing them to Henry and Draco. “You guys need to be careful on how many times you use them in a day.” Severus said looking mainly at Henry who only smiled with a look of innocents.

After they left the Defense classroom, they walked straight down to the potion’s lab. As they were waiting, by the door Henry got shoved into the wall. “I can’t believe you, said such lies to Dumbledore who do you think you are?” Ron said gritting his teeth and was red as a tomato. “You will unhand me now, or I will remove you first. Ron laughed “and how do you plan on doing that when I have you pinned.” He asked still chuckling until Henry turned around and got Ron in a choke hold. “You ever touch me or my friends again you will wish I would be merciful.” Henry said as he let go of his former best friend and walked into the potion’s lab.

The new potions Professor was a little more laid back but still strict which seemed to help Neville a lot and as promised Henry didn’t hold back anymore and neither did Hermione. “Today class I will be pairing you guys up and you’ll be with this person the rest of the year. Longbottom/Zabini, Weasley/Tomas, Brown/Patil, Goyal/Crab, Parkinson/Finnigan, and seeing as we have an odd number, I have a three-person group Granger/Eldder/Malfoy, now get into your groups.” Slughorn said as everyone switched seats. Henry couldn’t have been more excited that he got to have his sister and cousin as his partners in not only Potions, but Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense. It had been determined that whatever partners you got in your first class of the day was your partner in the rest of the classes.

After Potions was Defense and Henry was very excited cause they were learning nonverbal spells. Everyone sat down in their pairs waiting for Professor Snape to walk in. “I still can’t believe that git is teaching defense.” Lavender Brown grumbled while all the rest of Gryffindor nodded. “At least we know for sure he’s a good teacher, he has his masters in Potions and in Defense.” Hermione said in defense of Severus, just as he walked in the door. “I don’t know how you found out Miss. Granger, but you are correct.” Severus said looking around at the pair Slughorn assigned.

“Today we will be learning how to cast the levitation spell nonverbally. Now this take an exceeding amount of concentration, so I don’t expect many of you to get it anytime soon.” Severus said looking directly at the Weasel. “Mr. Eldder, I heard from a colleague of mine at High Point that you already know how to do nonverbal spells, is that correct?” He asked tilting his head looking at Henry. “Yes sir, Professor Bracken started teaching us nonverbal in my fifth year.” Henry said smiling at Severus knowing he was going to ask for a demonstration. “would you care to demonstrate?” Severus asked smirking back just a little. Henry got up and stood in front of the class pointing his wand at a chair, and with a flick of his wrist he started to levitate the chair. “Well done, Mr. Eldder ten points to Slytherin.” Severus said trying not to laugh at the shocked looks of the Gryffindor’s.

The rest of the day went by relatively fast and before anyone knew it, the last class ended, and it was almost dinner time. “Thank Merlin, I am starving, today’s homework list is going to be horrible. No wonder most seventh year’s have breakdowns.” Weasel said walking out of charms class. “I know what you mean, this year is going to be really exhausting.” Dean said looking tired already as everyone walked to the great hall for dinner.

*Time Skip*

The rest of the week was very much the same the amount of homework would make anyone want to cry and just give up. That is if you weren’t Henry, Draco, or Hermione. During the week, the three had collected more evidence against Dumble’s and the order of chickens. It was Friday and Severus stopped Henry in the hall and told him that he had an appointment with the damn goat after dinner. So, there they were at the entrance to his office. “I really hate that without Harry Potter here he is going to try and say I am the lost savior.” Henry said sounding pissed that he had to deal with this. “Is that what you heard him project?” Severus asked completely forgetting his husband was a telepath. “Yes, he was practically yelling it.” Henry said sounding annoyed he always hated this gift even if it was useful.

Walking into the office Henry was almost blinded by the colors the goat was wearing. “Honestly Albus, do you have to wear such hideous colors.” Severus said wrinkling his nose in disgust. “Ah Severus, I find the bright colors cheer people up. “Yeah to commit suicide.” Henry muttered under his breath.

“Henry, my boy I received the letter back from Narcissa, I do apologies for not believing you.” Dumb-as-a-door said with that annoying twinkle in his eyes. “Thank you, now what was so important that you just had to have this conversation?” Henry said looking bored out of his mind, when in fact he wanted to strangle the goat with his beard. “Well it seems, I’ve made a grave mistake. Looking back Mr. Potter was never supposed to be the Savior, you were.” Dumble’s said smiling at them both.

“How is that possible? I know Potter told his friends about what the prophecy said and seeing as I have been getting to know Hermione, she told me what it said. So, I am confused how you think I am the savior when my parents never defied Voldemort three times and I wasn’t born at the end of the seventh month. What are you really trying to do Headmaster? Is it because your Savior is missing, and hasn’t been found that you’re so desperate to have someone under your thumb, you chose me as the escape goat? Or are you just needing someone to do something you, yourself can’t do?” Henry asked and by the looks he was getting from the goat he had hit the nail on the head because Dumble’s was speechless.

Albus was completely shocked that, this young man would dare challenge his power. “I assure you, that wasn’t my intention Henry, I just want Voldemort’s reign to end.” He said trying to sound ashamed. “Then do it yourself, I have no part in this war. I will not be fighting in a war that I know nothing about. So, unless there is anything else you want to discuss I am leaving, I have a bunch of homework and I don’t want to get behind.” Henry said glaring at the headmaster for his idiocy. Dumbleduck just nodded and Henry stood up with Severus and left.

“We need to get rid of him soon, I can’t stand his need for control.” Henry said looking at Severus with tired eyes. “Soon, Henry it will been soon I promise.” Severus said knowing how tired Henry was. “Why don’t you stay with me this weekend?” Severus asked wanting to spend time with his husband. “I would love that but as long as I can do my homework without you ravishing me.” Henry smiled jokingly at his husband. “I take offense to that Mr. Eldder.” Severus said with a small chuckle. Henry went to the common room to get his homework as well as some clothes and told Draco where he would be this weekend if he needed him for anything. “After my homework’s done dear husband, I will have you in bed.” Henry said to himself as he left the common room and made his way to Severus living quarters.


	10. Authors Update

Authors Update!

Life Has Happened!

I would like to first apologize for the delay to Exceeding Expectations, since December of 2019 I did state I would be updating that month and I didn’t do it, so I am sorry for the misleading. Now for the reasons I haven’t been updating.

  1. December was super busy with all the holidays as well as family gatherings, I didn’t have time to even get on my computer to write
  2. Then new years hit and three days after the new year I found out that I am expecting my third baby.
  3. This pregnancy has taken a toll on my body I am always tired and haven’t had any energy to write or really do anything but want to sleep.
  4. I found out a couple of days ago that this will have to be my last baby, because I no longer have a thyroid so being pregnant on top of that as really done a number on my health, so when I have my baby boy I will also have to get my tubes tied at the same time. So, this has been kind of hard to process and has kinda put me in a depressed state.
  5. Now I find out that my word subscription has expired and I won’t be able to write much longer until I can renew it so I am going to try to get at least two chapters out today if I am not interrupted by my family which is very likely. All I ask is you be patient with me and I promise I will have more chapters up soon I haven’t given up on this story nor have a given up on Love from the Abused but I have to completely rewrite that story.
  6. It also doesn’t help that I don’t have a Beta, so my grammar errors are probably going to be bad, so I apologize for that as well.

I hope everyone is staying safe during this Horrible year of this stupid Virus. I will post soon, thank you all for your support it has meant a lot to me.

DaizyHeart


	11. An Unexpected Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologies again for the long wait but hopefully after this chapter my next chapter should be to hard to write hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 10

An Unexpected Guest

Once Henry left the common room, he started to walk to Severus quarters, but as he was about to knock on his husband’s door, he heard Dumbledick’s voice. “Severus, we need to get Henry on the lights side and have him spy on the Malfoys, they would never think that he would betray them after being taken in, he’s the perfect spy.” Dumbles said trying to convince Severus to talk to Henry but it seemed to only anger the Potions Master suggesting such a thing. “I will not subject Henry to your meddling Albus, for Merlin sake he has just lost his parents leave the young man alone, before your meddling gets you into trouble.” Severus said wishing he could just curse the stupid idiot. Henry had heard enough and walked into Severus’s room.

“How dare you! I am appalled at how you run things around here Headmaster, if my parents were alive, they would have you arrested and charged with child endangerment. I am seventeen years old, not only that but I could care less about the war this country as put themselves in, it’s not the job of a child to fix what adults caused.” Henry yelled at Dumbledouche who tried to look ashamed. “Henry I am just trying to win this war that is about to happen and your living with people who are in league with the man that could destroy the wizarding world, you’re in the perfect position to get this chaos under control before it even starts.” Dumb-as-a-door said hoping he could convince this boy to help since his weapon has disappeared.

“Help! Why would I betray my godmother when her family has been nothing but kind to me since I got here? Why would you think it is up to me to fix what you have caused? Because this whole war is your fault if anyone needs to fix this it’s you and nobody else.” Henry yelled but then continued with a smirk. “See Headmaster I did a little research on the one you call Voldemort and what do I find but a man who continued to allow a child who was being abused even though he asked you to help him get away from said abuse do nothing for the child. Not only that but you accused said child of being evil even before he entered the castle all because he could speak to snakes. You caused all of his professors but one to treat him with nothing but disgusted then when said child finds a book in the school library that should never have been there you do nothing but sit back and let him flounder as he because addicted to Black Magic. You are the cause and reason why we have Voldemort, yet you expect me a seventeen-year-old to help fix your mistake. The hell I will, I think I will let you flounder like you let him so many years ago. Now I believe you have a school to run, I would like to talk with Severus about the upcoming holidays and don’t need your crooked nose listening in.” Henry said giving Dumbles the gesture to leave the room. “I guess I can’t change your mind, Severus I would like to see you in my office tomorrow to talk to you about the security measures for the holiday.” Dumbleduck said as he left to go back to his office.

As soon as the door was closed Henry drew his wand and threw up privacy wards and anti-eavesdropping wards as well as a few parsle wards for good measure. “Now that I know we won’t be disturbed how was your day my beautiful husband?” Henry asked as we walked over giving Severus a kiss then leading him to the couch to sit. “My day was quiet for the most part besides the trip to the goat’s office with you and this encounter everything was going good.” Severus said as he continued to tell him about the potion that he found in one of the books that Henry’s dad let him borrow. “Do you think the potion will work? I mean if I can help Neville get his parents back that would help get his gran out of the goat’s pocket.” Henry asked hoping that this new potion would bring back the Longbottom’s from their insanity. “Yes I have tested it on another patient who has been exposed to that curse for as long as Frank and Alice were and he is said to make a full recovery has to relearn how to walk and talk but it’s better than the vegetable state that they are in now.” Severus said smiling at his husband who looked so happy that he could not help but feel happy as well.

“Well now that the day is done and it’s the weekend what would you like to do my dear husband?” Severus asked Henry who got a smirk on his face after he said that. “Why I believe you said that I could do my homework but after the day’s events all I want to do is enjoy a hot bath with my amazing husband and then ravish the gorgeous man until the early hours of the morning.” Henry said as he pulled Severus off the couch and started to walk towards the bathroom. “I think that is a wonderful way to end the day.” Severus said flicking his wand to start the bath as he spun his husband around and ravished his sweet mouth. “I dare say dear husband that you have way too many articles of clothing on.” Severus said as he continued to kiss Henry working his way down to his neck. “As do you my wonderful man how shall we fix this problem?” Henry asked as he drew his wand and vanished their clothes. “How about that way?” Henry suggested with a smirk but then Severus’s eyes looked at him hungrily and Henry back away towards the tube as his husband stepped towards him and pinned him to the wall.

**~Smut Alert~**

Once his beautiful husband was pinned to the wall Severus continued to ravish his body hearing Henry moan as their cocks rubbed against each other, Severus picked Henry up and walked him to the tub. Henry was shocked when Severus picked him up and he warped his legs around his husband as Severus stepped into the huge tub like swimming pool then started to sit down on the edge. Severus proceeded to kiss his surprised husband while his hands roamed his body. Henry moaned in pleasure as his husband ravished his body and Henry in turn started to run his hands up and down Severus’s cock giving it a few generous tugs. Severus stopped kissing Henry and pulled him away from his body, only to quickly turn him around pushing on his back, trying to communicate for Henry to bend over. Getting the message Henry bent over and put his hands on the edge of the tub. Severus got down on his needs and started to licked Henrys entrance, producing massive moans from his husband as well as quivers. Henry was in heaven his husband was worshiping him in every way, making this night one of the best he is every experience. After Severus was sure his husband was wet enough, he started to push a finger in to stretch Henry at a slow pace. Henry was going insane with the pace Severus was torturing him that he started to beg him for more.

“Sev please I need you in me, it’s been too long, and I have missed you all week.” Henry said turning his head to look at his husband with pleading eyes. “Oh, but my dear husband you look so beautiful all needy, are you sure you want me to end this torment so soon?” Severus asked looking smug as hell seeing his husband so far into his pleasure he was just needing more. “Sevvv please I need you so bad.” Henry pleaded hating how smug his husband was with the fact he could get Henry in this state. Severus stood up having stretch Henry with three of his fingers already. “Your wish is my command dear husband.” Severus whispered into Henrys ear while he positioned himself at his entrance. He started to push his cock into Henrys still tight hole and once he was fully in waited for Henry to give him a sign to move. “Sev if you don’t start fucking my brains out, I will hex you.” Henry said giving his husband a playful glare. Severus chuckled and then start to pound into his gorgeous husband all the while Henry started to come undone. “FUCK! Yes, oh merlin Sev, yes right there. SHIT! Oh, Merlin FUCK yes.” Henry yelled close to Cumming. Severus was also close to the edge of his limit. He brought his arm around Henry and started to pump his cock in time with his thrusts. “FUCK! Sev I’m about to cum oh merlin yes.” Henry said as he reached is limit and let go. Severus felt Henry tense up and feeling his husband cum brought Severus over the edge. Pounding into Henry one last time Severus shot his load into his very debouched husband. Henry and Severus fully Sexually satisfied started to enjoy their bath as they were getting done Henry’s wards started to signal someone trying to get into Severus’s quarters.

**~End of Smut~**

Henry quickly got out of the tub and with a flick of his wand was dry and dressed as he turned towards Severus, he saw that his husband had done the same thing. They both walked back into the sitting room where Henry sat down on the couch as Severus went to see who was trying to disturb his night. When Severus opened his door, he was shocked to see one of his childhood bullies at his door. With a sneer Severus asked, “What the hell do you want Black?”

“Snape, I am just as shocked as you that I am coming to you of all people for help.” Sirius said hoping Snape would let him in so Dumbles would not find him. “Again, I ask what you want?” Severus asked wondering why Black was hear, hoping it was not Dumbledork trying to get him do something. “I need your help finding Harry, I don’t know what Dumbles has done to my godson, but I know that he tried to have Petunia and her fat ass of a husband try to kill him. I would like to talk to you more, but could I come in I really don’t want the old goat getting wind I’m here?” Sirius asked looking behind him in fear that Dumb-as-a-door was lurking around the corner. “Fine get in just don’t touch anything.” Severus said having heard what Black wanted help with it might give Henry something he’s always wanted. Once the door was closed the wards Henry set up went back up, Severus walked Black into the sitting room where Henry was who looked equally as shocked as Severus had been.

“Oh? I didn’t know you had company.” Sirius said looking at Henry then stopped walking. “HARRY JAMES POTTER! What the hell are you doing here and why do you look so different.” Sirius yelled feeling completely shocked and confused. “Well I did wonder if you were going to recognize me or not, I know my appearance has changed but not my smell and being a Grim your nose would have picked up my sent. I am no longer Harry my name is Henry Eldder, but I was never really Harry Potter, but I think you already knew that didn’t you Snuffles?” Henry asked looking at his godfather with a knowing look. “When did you find out? Had Lilly and James lived through the war they were going to tell you but if they didn’t was supposed make sure you got back to Bella but Dumbles got to me before I could get you out of the house.” Sirius said but looked confused at Henrys face of shock. “Wait then why did you tell Dumbles that James would have been disgusted by who my soul mate was if they were planning on telling me everything?” Henry asked completely confused by all of this. “Your not the only one who had their memoires changed Hadrian, Lilly and James also did but I only just got mine back after I went to the goblins, because I had been waiting at Petunias house hoping you would show up but when I saw Dumbles I listened to him yell at them about not killing you, I decided to figure out what was going on.” Sirius said seeing Henry nod in understanding.

“Well if I hadn’t apparated to Severus after Dudley pushed me out of the car on the motorway I probable would have died.” Henry said chuckling at Sirius shocked face. “Kid you seem to Exceed everyone’s expectations of you, as well as find danger no matter where you are.” Sirius said with a laugh shacking his head at how powerful his godson is. “I am glad you are alive and well but why are you pretending to be someone else and not come back hear as Hades?” Sirius asked even though its probably less drama him coming here as Henry, but he was still confused. “I came back as Henry because I don’t want Dumb-as-a-door to figure out that I know everything he’s done. Had I come back as Hadrian I would have had more drama than I do now and Dumbles would have tried doubly hard to get me under his control.” Henry said smiling when Sirius nodded that he understood but before he could say anything else his wards went off again. “Sirius take the floo and got to Potter manor the password is Tiger Lilly until I explain everything to mum and dad, I don’t want you being found.” Henry said as Sirius rushed to the fireplace grabbed some powder and left just as Severus opened his door again.


End file.
